


A Banshee to Bring you Back

by Ivorypineapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I could wait long enough to have this edited, I refuse to accept that Allison is dead, Im too upset about what happened to wait, Spoilers, Unbeta'd, dealing with Allison's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorypineapples/pseuds/Ivorypineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had begun to interpret each person’s existence as a string holding them to this earth. As time goes on each person’s string becomes more and more frayed until, eventually the fates take over and make the final cut. It was something out of kindness, a release for those who needed it. </p><p>Allison’s death was nothing like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Banshee to Bring you Back

Lydia had begun to interpret each person’s existence as a string holding them to this earth. As time goes on each person’s string becomes more and more frayed until, eventually the fates take over and make the final cut. It was something out of kindness, a release for those who needed it.

Allison’s death was nothing like this.

Allison’s death felt like a rubber band you’ve pulled taunt and then someone snuck up behind you and cut it. The type of cut that stings you, the pieces making sure you smack you on their way apart, just for the shock value. Lydia was crouched on the floor, hand on either wall trying to find purchase, as she screamed Allison’s name. she couldn’t feel Allison anymore and needed to get to her. Where she should have been was empty.

Lydia pulled Stiles’ up, pulling his arms on to her shoulders and wrapping her arms around his torso in an awkward slow dance like embrace.  She slowly walked backwards in her heels, trying not to trip over any debris as she half carried, half dragged, the boy with the same face as her kidnapper.

She made it up to Allison and could see a group standing around where she had fallen. Everyone was standing back, except Mr. Argent who was holding Allison to his chest, and Scott who was standing closer than anyone else dared and was covered in blood.

Lydia dragged Stiles into the circle.

Scott turned to look at her and she propped Stiles up against him  “Here’s your best friend” she said vehemently.

She limped over to where Chris was holding Allison and collapsed down on her other side.

“Did anyone call the Sheriff” she asked to the group.

No one answered

“Did anyone call the Sheriff?” She repeated more demanding this time

“No. Not yet” Scott said

“Good. Keep it that way” Lydia said.

She turned her attention back to Chris, “Mr. Argent I’m going to need you to bring Allison and come with me”

He looked at her in surprise and seemed to search her face for a minute before nodding.

They both stood up and Chris followed Lydia with Allison in his arms

“Lydia, what are you doing?” Scott called after them.

Lydia stopped for a minute and turned back to address Scott

“I’m bringing her back.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably my last addition to the Teen Wolf fandom because I'm going to stop watching now that they've killed Allison. So thanks for the good times, it's been one heck of a ride.


End file.
